Maybe It's a Lesson
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Jane is tired of Maura's bedding ways and decides to do something about it. Smut. PWP. Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!


**Title**: Maybe it's a Lesson  
**Author**: MsCrazybird  
**Fandom**: Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing**: Jane/Maura  
**Rating: **_**NC-17**_**  
Summary: **Jane is tired of Maura's bedding ways and decides to do something about it. Smut. PWP. Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!  
**Prompt:** Jane fucks Maura from behind while Maura is on all fours and chained to the bed, strap-on, bondage.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**A/N:** Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my _t_witter _(link on pro)_account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write

**A/N2: Actually started writing this to fill my own minds prompt so if it's not exact sorry, but it's pretty close **_**actually**_** it's almost exact. :D**

Jane was just buttoning her pants when she heard the familiar three knocks then lock and door sliding open as her friend entered her home

She looked down at the bulge she had present, not believing that she was about to do what she was but shrugged believing it was deserved. Over the last two months Maura had been with 5 men all, but one of which she had slept with and after last night it could be all. She deserves it she decided with an affirming nod going out to greet her friend.

It wasn't long until she got the confirmation from the honey blonde that she had indeed slept with the man. At her 'really?' Maura started sprouting off the now familiar speech of facts that sex has many benefits and that was it.

Jane's fist came down hard on the bar with a loud "that's it!" causing Maura to jump in a start. "I'm tired of hearing this same crap Maura!"

Jane was standing in front of the now confused and slightly frightened woman within seconds. Her scared hands on the woman's hips turning her around as she pushes her into the cool door of the refrigerator, she pushes her own lithe body into the shorter woman's. "I'm really tired of hearing about you fucking all these low lives and making up excuses for It." she pushes her groin into the doctor's shapely ass causing the other woman to gasp. "Is that what you want?" she thrusts her bulge into her "a hard easy dick" another thrust "a quick little fuck" another push but this time she stays groin holding the doctor in place

"Jane" the doctor questions apprehensively but gets no response and she struggles a bit. But her arms are pinned to her side and Jane is a trained officer. She is not getting away and on some level doesn't want to; she stops.

Satisfied with the ending struggle Jane leers slightly "I knew it"

Another thrust and her body is holding the doctor in place as her hand reaches out for a small knife left on her counter. Seeing the glinting object, a spike of fear courses through the doctor's body.

Jane kicks the doctor's legs apart in a practiced move reaching under and cutting off the offending article of clothing under it before throwing the now useless object into the sink. The metallic clang sends a bout of relief though the petite doctor and a groin gets pushed once again into the flesh of her ass causing a moan to escape her lips

Jane has a fistful of hair in her hand that she jerks back roughly; the blonde whimpering at the pain it causes. The detective bites and licks an elegant neck

Maura's mind is reeling and she couldn't tell you when they ended up in Jane's room with her laying on her stomach bound hands laying out in front of her with her legs off the bed and dressed bunched up above her hips exposing her nakedness to the woman behind her, but she is.

Jane's running the head of the toy up and down the soaked slit pulling back before thrusting forward without warning and entering the doctor.

Maura whimpers in slight pain and pleasure at being filled so quickly. She can feel her muscles slowly stretching as they accommodate the large appendage with each rough thrust of Jane's hips.

"that's right," she thrusts grabbing onto hips for leverage"take it" another hard thrust has Jane grunting with effort and Maura can't help but moan.

"This is what you want right?" She gives the doctor's ass a spank. "To be fucked!" Maura's hips meet the next thrust and she moans "To have a dick deep inside you!"

"mff" is the only noise that can escapes the medical examiner's lips after the next hard thrust buries the rubber appendage deep inside her.

The sound of Maura enjoying herself causes the detective to smirk; a scared hand reaches down to run along an arch spin grabbing a fistful of blonde locks and pulling causing the doctor to whimper as her back arches more.

"You're mine tonight." It's growled into the doctor's ear as Jane leans down over her. The detective's hips start to frantically thrust into the smaller woman. "Say it!" her words are highlighted by a firm smack to her ass that causes her muscles to clench around the toy.

"I…I'm…yours" it comes out in grunts with each thrust of the detective's hips. It is rough, but she loves it.

"That's right." A slower, deeper thrust punctuates her words. "And don't forget it." another smack to the doctor's ass has her close.

The hilt of the toy keeps hitting Jane in the perfect spot and she knows if she keeps pounding into the woman below her she is going to come and that thought alone sends her into a flurry. She pumps her hips faster smacking the doctor's ass as she slows down for a moment and reaches around to stroke Maura's slick clit. Causing her to whimper and squirm.

"You like it when I touch you don't you?" she thrusts twice receiving no answer and she stops causing the doctor to groan in disapproval. "Don't you?" she waits to receive an answer which doesn't come but a few seconds later.

"Yes…god yes." And Jane smirks pumping her hips once again letting her fingers circle the sensitive bundle of nerves once again and by the way the doctor's legs tremble she knows she's close. "Oh _Jane_." The sound of her name getting said causes her body to clench and her nipples to pucker tighter.

And then she is moving in deliberate thrusts trying to get the woman off her fingers are working in quick little circles that she knows will drive any woman crazy. And she can see it when it happens the doctor's whole body freezes her back arching impossibly off the bed and then she is trembling a long groan coming out of her mouth. But she doesn't stop she's so close and she needs to get off now.

Both hands are once again on smooth hips as her hips thrust erratically into the woman below her. Each thrusts driving the hilt of the toy into her in the most delicious way "Jane." It's moaned in the most delicious way and her hips jerk. She smacks the ass below her once again moving her hips with purpose reaching around and practically laying on the woman as she thrusts she palms a perfect breasts tweaking a nipple.

Her thrust have turned jerky and without rhythm. She's moaning and her body is coiled so tightly she is so close. She reaches around to the blonde's slit once again finding her still sensitive clit and rubbing in small circles as she continues to move in and out of the woman's tight opening. Another wave of pleasure erupts through the doctor and she moans so loudly she is practically screaming as her body shudders underneath the detective. The shuddering stimulates the toy in the most pleasurable way and with a final thrust Jane is groaning as she comes spent as she leans forward on the body below her.

As her heart slows down Jane slowly slips the toy out of the woman below her receiving a whimper in turn. The doctor's body relaxes before tensing as she feels Jane roughly turn her over her eyes are wide and a little confused as she looks at the lean woman standing before her purple phallic dangling between her legs.

"Jane?"

The detective just smirks knowing that the doctor would think that she was done with her. "You're mine tonight. And this night is long from over."

The words cause the doctor's eyes to roll to the back of her head and moan. It will be a long night indeed.

She willingly spreads her legs wider for the detective to have free reign to do as she pleases.

**Also, I've come to the realization that you might want to know where these prompts are coming from. So there is a link to the prompt ****Masterlist**** on my Profile! Go check it out!**


End file.
